Shinobi Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Dipper Pines is going to take the ninja world(and the girl) by storm!...Now if only the girl would stop using her position as sensei to hold him back...(continued in 'Tales of the Falls')
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It was a quiet day in Konohagakure...or it was until people saw their beloved Hokage monument being desecrated-

 **BOOM!**

 _Oh, boy. We really wen too far this time._ Admitted a whiskered orange-wearing blonde- But enough about him, he's old news.

Were here to talk about his partner in crime...Mabel Pines. She giggled as she ran with her friend away from the angry mob. "See you later Naruto!" Shouts Mabel as they split up.

The mob is briefly disoriented, but one look at the mountain showing their beloved Kages defiling each other in a naked orgy is enough to stiffen their resolve to press on...

…...

The Hokage Sarutobi merely groaned at the sight. _So much paperwork..._ He bemoaned to himself. He quickly shakes his head of such thoughts. He had to focus on team assignments. He looked over to the usual Jonin; Kakashi, Kurenia, Gai, Asuma and Anko...but also one newcomer Chunin. A girl named Wendy Corduroy.

For a long time she'd been categorized as 'Brilliant but Lazy'. She had great skill and potential...but lacked the ambition to do anything beyond genin. Recently however, that had changed. She was pushing herself more. For the first time ever, she made an attempt at getting a promotion...and won with flying colors.

 _And I have a good suspicion why that is._ Thought Sarutobi with a smirk. But he kept this thought silent as said girl approached him.

She bowed respectively. "Hokage-sama; I have a list here of several dozen random combinations of genin teams that I'd be happy to mentor. I'm not inflexible, so I'll go with whichever one you pick without complaint."

Sarutobi looked over the list with interest. Meanwhile, Wendy crossed her fingers. _Don't comment on it, don't comment on it._ She pleads inwardly.

Sarutobi smirked. "I can't help but notice that all these 'random' teams all have one thing in common...namely a certain Pines boy."

Wendy groans as the jonin behind her start to snicker. "Oh! Trying to get more access to your boy-toy Wendy-chan?" Teased Anko.

Wendy went scarlet. "I-it's not like that! Look, I'm the one who started him as a shinobi...I just want to make sure he's safe! Is that so wrong?" She asked.

The other Jonin just gave knowing smirks. Thanks to Anko they(and most of the village) knew the story. Pretty nice romantic setup: Wendy hated work, but liked working with little kids. So she spent most of her work hours at the orphanage.

She was well liked there...but none loved her more than Dipper did. Before Wendy started working there, he'd been teased and bullied mercilessly. Wendy swiftly(and if the rumors were to believed, rather 'brutally') put a stop to that.

After that they became very close friends. Seeing he was brilliant but shy. Wendy tried to get him out of his shell with games of Checkers, Chess, Go, Xiangqi, Shogi, and Janggi!

At first Dipper was too nervous to attempt it. So Wendy promised that if he beat her at all these games...she'd do one thing that he wanted. After that Dipper threw himself into the games with zeal...which lead to the following-

…...

" _Wow, I'm impressed Dipper! We've only been doing this for a couple of days and you've already beaten me at all of them! Your a natural!"_

 _The 11 year-old blushed. "T-thanks Wendy." He stammered. Wendy smiled. "Alright Dipper, deals a deal. Name it and I'll do it."_

 _Dipper turned even more red...but after a moment's hesitation...he muttered something under his breath. Wendy frowned. "I'm sorry Dipper...what was that? You'll have to speak up."_

 _Dipper took a deep breath, then stared Wendy directly in the eye's..."I want to be your boyfriend." He said with conviction._

 _There was a long, awkward silence- BA! HA! HA! HA! -Which was broken by Anko. "Sorry, sorry(snort)...remembered a funny joke." She lied lamely._

 _Meanwhile, Wendy was in full panic mode. Dipper was a nice kid, her best friend really(which was kinda sad if you thought about it)...But he was way too young!...On the other hand not only did she make a promise...she was well aware of Dipper's crippling self-esteem issues...she could never live with herself if she hurt his feelings!_

 _This train of thought is of course what led to her making what was now considered throughout the village, 'the worst idea ever'. Before she realized what she was doing, she was weaving a BS yarn about a law that forbid shinobi's from dating anyone except shinobi's of the same rank._

" _Huh, strange...I can't say I recall ever hearing that rule." Teased Anko trying hard not to laugh. Wendy glared. "It's a new law." She stated irritably._

" _Oh...gotcha!...Wait, I think I remember it now!...didn't I hear it the same time you promised to buy me all those dangos?" She asked slyly. Wendy forced a smile. "Yes."..._

…...

Anko laughed. "It was a pretty okay plan you thought up: Tell boy he needs to be a shinobi to be with girl, boy gets frustrated by how difficult it is to graduate and quits like most do, boy goes back to being 'just a friend' with girl...Too bad the exact opposite happened!" She teased.

Wendy groaned. She didn't understand what had happened! She'd gone over Dipper's grades. First couple of months he'd been struggling! It really looked like he might quit! Then- BOOM! Out of nowhere, he climbs up to top of his class, rookie of the year! Even beating that Sasuke kid!(how was that even possible? He was twice Dippers size!)

"I find it curious how around the time he started doing great; you do a sudden full '180' on your thought about getting promotion and go for it...delaying the inevitable are we?" Teased Kakashi.

Before a flustered Wendy can even respond Gai sweeps her aside. "My dear girl your love for the boy is youthful...but your lie is not."

Kurenai sighs. "Weird as it is, I agree with Gai. Your toying with that poor boys feelings, this won't end well at all."

Wendy groaned. "Look I appreciate the advice...But I will handle this okay? I will think of a way to get through this with our friendship intact and his feelings unhurt!...I just I need more time is all"...

The jonin just rolled their eyes. The old kage just shook his head amused. _Ah to be young, foolhardy, and believing yourself invincible...those were simpler days indeed._ Nonetheless, he agreed to a team consisting of Dipper, his sister and that Northwest girl. _Oh, well. She'll learn...for better or for worse, she'll learn..._

…...

Dipper leaped out of the academy excited. He passed! He was a Genin! _I'm one step closer to being with Wendy-chan...and I owe it all to you!_ Thinks Dipper as looks down lovingly at the mysterious journal he discovered over a year ago...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
